anyone but you
by Mein Liebling
Summary: [Tuesday, 3:32 AM] im sorry im really sorry i didnt mean for you to die :: There's nothing worse then someone close to you dying; the wound is raw and it's gaping and bloody, and oh god Sirius can't handle it. :: Muggle!AU, texting


**WHEN YOUR DREAMS ALL FAIL**

 **AND THE ONES WE HAIL**

 **ARE THE WORST OF ALL**

 **AND THE BLOOD'S RUN STALE**

* * *

[Tuesday, 3:32 AM]

 _im sorry_

 _im really sorry_

 _i didnt mean for you to die_

 _._

[Tuesday, 3:34 AM]

 _i suppose its pointless now though_

 _you cant answer_

 _god you probably wouldnt even care_

.

[Tuesday, 3:35 AM]

 _youd hate to know this_

 _but im drinking again_

 _i know i said i wouldnt_

 _._

[Tuesday, 3:35 AM]

 _but_

 _._

[Tuesday, 3:40 AM]

 _…_

 _._

[Tuesday, 3:44 AM]

 _maybe when i wake up things will be better._

 _._

[Tuesday, 3:56 AM]

 _goodnight james._

* * *

[Tuesday, 7:28 AM]

 _ive been reading through all of our chat logs_

 _you make so many dick jokes_

 _and god remember when i took a picture of moony_

 _when he was sleeping and drew a dick on his face?_

 _._

[Tuesday, 7:30 AM]

 _..no i suppose you wouldnt_

 _._

[Tuesday, 7:31 AM]

 _you are so hung up on evans its ridiculous_

 _i mean i dont suppose it even matters now_

 _you two are married and are having a kid_

.

[Tuesday, 7:49 AM]

 _had a kid_

.

[Tuesday, 8:00 AM]

 _oh god james you were going to have a kid_

 _it was a boy wasnt it_

 _you always said you wanted a boy and lily liked the name_

 _harry_

.

[Tuesday, 8:01 AM]

 _his name was going to be harry_

 _harry james potter because youre such a narcissist_

 _and i was going to be his godfather_

.

[Tuesday, 8:03 AM]

 _you were practically ready to burst whenever you talked_

.

[Tuesday, 8:06 AM]

 _talk_

.

[Tuesday, 8:10 AM]

 _about harry_

 _but i guess it was lily who was ready to burst_

 _quite literally_

.

[Tuesday, 8:12 AM]

 _give me a second_

* * *

[Tuesday, 13:12 PM]

 _look at this conversation we had jamie_

 _._

"[Sunday, 21:32 PM]

 **SIRIUS GUESS HWHAT**

.

[Sunday, 21:35 PM]

 _WHAT_

.

[Sunday, 21:36 PM]

 **LILIS JUST SAID WE'RE HAVING A BABY**

 **A BABY OH MY GOD IM A DAD**

.

[Sunday, 21:37 PM]

 _HOLY SHIT ARE YOU SIRIUS_

.

[Sunday, 21:37 PM]

 **NOW OF ALL TIMES YOU'RE CRACKING SERIOUS JOKES**

 **REALLY SIRIUS**

.

[Sunday, 21:38 PM]

 _NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO START ACTING LIKE A CRYBABY, PRONGS_

.

[Sunday, 21:39 PM]

 **THAT WASN'T EVEN GOOD BUT WHO CARES**

 **IMAFATHERIMAFATHERPADFOOT**

.

[Sunday, 21:40 PM]

 _CHILD OF PRONGS, REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE, FOR HE IS YOUR FATHER_

 _AND WHO KNOWS WHAT THAT MEANS_

 _I MEAN PRONGS AS A FATHER_

 _OH DEAR LORD_

.

[Sunday, 21:42 PM]

 **YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE SIRIUS**

.

[Sunday, 21:42 PM]

 _LOVE YOU TOO_

 _AFTER ALL I AM THE GODFATHER_

.

[Tuesday, 21:45 PM]

 **I DUNNO MOONY IS LOOKING PRETTY TEMPTING**

 **WORMY CAN BE THE GODMOTHER**

.

[Tuesday, 21:46 PM]

 _PRONGS YOU WOULDNT_

.

[Tuesday, 21:47 PM]

 **OH YOU KNOW I WOULD** "

.

[Tuesday, 13:13 PM]

 _you were so happy when i saw you later_

 _you were all sobbing_

 _manly, of course_

 _and practically skipping_

.

[Tuesday, 13:14 PM]

 _id never thought id see you skip_

.

[Tuesday, 13:14 PM]

 _and oh lord you were talking about baby names_

 _what to buy_

 _you were fretting over not knowing how to put on a diaper_

 _and wondered what would happen if your son ended up spending too much time with his uncles paddy and moons and wormy_

.

[Tuesday, 13:15 PM]

 _i never thought id say this but i miss those conversations james_

 _i really do_

 _all the jokes and the pranks and you over the moon about lily_

 _me and you and remus and peter and lily and everyone and we would just be so happy_

* * *

[Wednesday, 1:59 AM]

 _you know they never found out who killed you_

 _._

[Wednesday, 2:00 AM]

 _a hit and run_

 _._

[Wednesday, 2:10 AM]

 _oh my fucking god james you were on your way to the hospital too_

* * *

[Wednesday, 15:23 PM]

 _your and lilys funerals are tomorrow_

 _._

[Wednesday, 15:27 PM]

 _moony couldnt plan it his hands were shaking and he got so drunk_

 _and wormy burst into tears and just couldnt talk_

 _i dont think any of us could really_

 _so i planned it and oh god i thought i wouldnt have to plan a funeral so soon after regulus_

 _why why did it have to be you_

* * *

.

[Wednesday, 18:43 PM]

 _i couldnt remember any flowers so i got you lilys_

 _just like you had for your wedding_

.

[Wednesday, 15:45 PM]

 _wormy got another stone made_

 _its going right next to you and lily_

.

[Wednesday, 15:46 PM]

 _it says harry potter_

 _and how funny the death date is before the birth one_

.

[Wednesday, 15:48 PM]

 _i just want you back prongs_

 _i really want you back_

* * *

[Sunday, 22:54 PM]

 _remember when i took you to that strip club and you fainted when you thought you saw lily there?_

.

 **NUMBER OUT OF SERVICE.**

.

[Sunday, 22:54 PM]

 _we were all laughing our asses off_

 _god you were so hung up on her_

.

 **NUMBER OUT OF SERVICE.**

.

[Sunday, 23:02 PM]

 _...i dont think i can do this anymore james_

.

 **NUMBER OUT OF SERVICE.**

.

[Sunday, 23:05 PM]

 _i miss you so fucking much_

.

 **NUMBER OUT OF SERVICE**

.

[Sunday, 23:09 PM]

 _so. fucking. much._

.

 **NUMBER IS OUT OF SERVICE.**

.

[Sunday, 23:14 PM]

 _i just_

 _cant do it_

 _i cant do this anymore james_

.

 **CONVERSATION DELETED.**

* * *

IS THIS DEPRESSING OR WHAT?

if the answer's yes then good. ive done my job.

The 'hwhat' is entirely on purpose come on this is texting people typo so often.

written for ql, 'demons, by imagine dragons, burst, and skip'., not using the word 'sad or sadness'.

i dont own hp.


End file.
